The link between you and me
by Raevi
Summary: Somewhat AU, Tsuna can see the link between other people's hearts through coloured strings. Luckily/unfortunately other people can't. T for my paranoia.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey**, **I haven't planned any pairings as of yet so if you have any advice, just review below and I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

From a young age, Tsunayoshi was able to see strings. Not the kind made of silk that elicited the pleasurable thought of running your finger through soft yarn but the kind that were attached to people's hearts. Many threads ran loops around each other and twisted in funny ways that would entertain him for hours upon hours. He would thread his fingers amongst the jumble, twisting and following all the individual strands through their weaving mess.

When ever he mentioned them to other children though, he would mostly receive pointing fingers and taunts.

"Freak!"

"Yeah, stay away you freak."

"You're not wanted here," after that, he never mentioned it to his classmates again.

In his loneliness, he began to notice that strings could divide into two. And at times three or four or so on. He observed how the different strands from each person connected to another. At his age, he only noticed it on his classmates whose strings connected mainly their parents and friends. When close, the strings would throb a rainbow of colour and dance to a mysterious tune that he could not hear. It reminded him of dogs (even though they terrified him) as when near their loved ones, would light up in glee.

When he figured that out, he watched the string that connected him to his mother. It too danced with happiness as they grew closer in distance.

"Okasan, our strings are really happy today!"

"Is that so Tsu-kun?" He could hear the love in her voice and saw the acceptance in her smile. After that, he only told Nana what he saw. He could tell she enjoyed his stories and always asked which strings joined who, it reminded him of the gossip the old ladies near the store told each other in a conspiring manner. The only thing he neglected to tell though was one tattered string that fell weightless against her chest. His mother only had two strings, one that joined him to her. The other, unlike most other strings that sparkled with colour like coloured glass under light, throbbed a saddened grey.

He could guess who it belonged to as at certain times he would catch her, picture frame in hand, sobbing in private upon her bed. Usually it was only cries he heard, but a few times he caught a chocked, "Iemitsu," between sobs.

Tsuna could not find the string that joined him and his father. He was quite fine with that though cause anyone that made Okasan cry wasn't truly human at all.

* * *

Years flew by and Tsuna, apart from the cord between his and his mother's heart, gained no other strings. He didn't mind though. His classmates, forgetting their child years, began to call him 'Dame-Tsuna' due to him failing most of his subjects. With no friends, Tsuna had turned his interest into hobbies and in essence art. A simple blank A4 diary and pencils was all he needed to get started and with encouragement from Okasan, began to fill the pages with random scribbles. He wasn't a born natural, but over time formed his own style and of an afternoon would enjoy nothing more than to draw in the kitchen whilst the scent of dinner wafted over him.

It was the definition of peace and as their thread danced over them in absolute delight, he couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

Unfortunately, the end to his peace came the next day in the form of a shifty flier.

* * *

_Hire a tutor to help make your child the leader of the next generation._


	2. Here comes Reborn

**A/N: hey again, thank you so much for the support thus far from everyone and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!** **I must also say that this story will be updated irregularly, depending on the plot bunnies of certain chapters so don't expect regular updates cause I'm quite horrible at those, sorry... **

* * *

When Reborn first arrived to Namimori, he truly didn't know what to expect. Sure, any person who had functioning ears had been forced to listen to the CEDEF's spiel on his lovely wife and adorable son so he had a vague idea of what to expect. But then again, the 'Young lion of Vongola' could be such idealistic idiot at times that he didn't place much trust in the man's words. He had also been given all the files that Vongola had in their files on the Sawada family.

Unfortunately for him, the files he received appeared to be at least nine years out of date.

Just from walking around, Reborn could tell that not much happened in the small town of Namimori. It reminded him of lazy afternoons and weekend rest. Certainly different from the mafia infested towns he was used to but the again, Namimori won't stay peaceful for long.

Soaking in the amber lit scenery of early morning, Reborn slowly made his way to the Sawada residence. After identifying the house and slipping in the advert into the mailbox, he settled himself on one the branches of a tree centred in the front yard.

Hopefully today he would be able to take notes on his new student.

* * *

Tailing the brunet all day was boring, especially when nothing truly remarkable happened to the teen.

He had, whilst his student was in class, hacked into the school files, dredging up the boy's grades to see which subjects to focus on. A mafia boss needed to be well rounded and it would do no good if he, the greatest hitman, couldn't do such a simple job as 'tutoring'.

He found that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a below average student that kept a consistent track record of D grades and below, apart from surprisingly visual arts, where Tsunayoshi was ranked within the top five students in his year. At least he had some talent to work with.

From observation, Reborn could tell there was nothing truly distinctive about the teen. He was picked on in class by his teachers for answers but couldn't answer properly, played a silent victim to the teasing from his classmates and had no friend within the whole school. The last one pulled slightly at a heart string, but Reborn snuffed the pity just as quickly. That was why he was here, to mould the heir of Vongola into a charismatic leader for the next generation. Even though he was only doing this as favour to Nono, he would still give this job his best.

At lunch, he noticed the brunet sneak up to the roof to eat lunch alone, cast wistful glances skywards before fiddling with a loop of string in his hands for the rest of the break.

What was that all about? Of course he recognised the string games and shapes he was forming, but wouldn't the teen have grown out of such childish games by now? Resigning to the boy's strange habits, the greatest assassin continued to scrutinise his charge.

* * *

"Ciaosu, I'm the home tutor you hired, Reborn." Reborn had already prepared himself for reactions of exasperation from his words. He knew he definitely didn't look the part but he was an arcobaleno, and looks at times could be very deceiving.

Instead he received a look of happiness from Nana and... an overwhelmed look from his new student. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Ara, that was quick. It is nice to meet you Reborn, I'm Sawada Nana. But instead you can call me Mama." She was sweet, naive and all accepting. Least that idiot Iemistu was right about one thing.

"Thank you Mama, do you mind if I speak with my student first?" It would do him no good to be impolite, especially as he was expected to be train his student for a number of years at the very least.

"Of course, go on Tsu-kun, why don't you show him where your bedroom is?" At her soft words, the brunet seemed to snap out of this thoughts, giving a slight gesture as to follow and silently headed upstairs. Of course Reborn already knew where the boy's bedroom was, but He held back, eager to observe why his student was acting in such a submissive way. Upon reaching the room, the assassin was not surprised as to how Tsunayoshi's art grades were within the top few. The walls were covered with dozens of different sketches, both coloured or monotoned, and the table held a few piles of A4 art binders. The drawings he could see varied in subjects, from humans and skyscapes. He felt his breath catch within his chest slightly at the sight. They looked quite realistic, yet he could tell that Tsunayoshi put his own spin in a couple of the pictures.

Reminding himself what he was here for, Reborn found his student's gaze upon him again, half in expectancy and half with curiosity.

From there, he began to explain the reason as to why he was truly here, about him being the last blood heir to Vongola they could find, as to what was expected of him when he finally took over Nono's place and other various details. He couldn't help but notice from the continued silence at how the brunet wasn't paying attention. Reborn grew impatient as the brunet's eyes continued to latch at his chest in avid interest, ignoring his words.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's usually polite to listen when someone is talking to you." He growled with great frustration, lifting his hand so that Leon could shift from lizard to gun in his hand. Cocking it at the brunet's head, he watched as his student flinch in surprise, finally lifting his gaze to his own.

"We have a lot to get through Dame-Tsuna and little time before you need to go to bed so pay attention."

* * *

When he first saw him, Tsuna couldn't help but feel pity. They yearned and cried and groaned in absolute agony. It made him want to wretch just at the mere sight.

He had never witnessed such dark and despairing strings as the ones connected to Reborn.


	3. Running to the extreme

**A/N: Hi again, I really want to say thanks for the support people are showing this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Reborn had so many strings, it was unbelievable. Never had he seen so many attached to a single person. They were all thin and delicate, fragile like glass and all throbbed a sickly grey. Over the years he had learnt to associate these kind of strings with distant acquaintances, the ones you offered polite conversation if you ever came across them. Usually though, they didn't take such an ill appearance. It should have caused him worry but the few others, intermingled with the rest, were what scared him... And he never seen anything like them.

When he first saw Reborn, he had almost thought the baby was entangled in a mass of charcoal vines. They slithered behind him like snakes and their sludge-like appearance brought a mass of shiver across his body. For the rest of the night, he was on autopilot. He listened to the child as he explained his current situation, how he was a descendant to a famous mafia boss centuries ago and due to the death of several previous heirs, he was to inherent one of the most powerful mafia family. Reborn's speech though sounded water logged to him, as if he was pushed deep beneath the water's surface and expected to decipher words through a liquid membrane. Extremely difficult but he managed to get the gist without being shot at least. Unfortunately he couldn't say the same for his bedroom wall.

* * *

Before he fell asleep that night , he noticed that the darkest of Reborn's strings curled and spasmed more around the yellow pacifier he wore close to his chest than anywhere else.

* * *

The next morning Tsunayoshi noticed, from the small bubble and light snores, he had awaken before his new tutor. The small baby had taken to a hammock hanging in a ceiling corner and he couldn't help but think that a colony of soot balls had begun to grow in the corner because of his dark strings. Getting ready as quietly as possible, he quickly went downstairs and started making breakfast for three.

"Okasan... Do you think Reborn is alright?" He watched as she began packing his bento, lightly humming for a few minutes to dispel the morning silence.

"He does seem a bit lonely, doesn't he? Is that what you saw in his strings Tsu-kun?" He gave a small grim nod as be prepared the last few dishes for breakfast, placing them on the table and preparing plates.

"Hmm... maybe he just needs a good friend." Her words brought a somber smile to his face. He enjoyed his mother's optimism mostly but he didn't think that Reborn's strings would be so easily fixed.

"I'm surprised you're up so early, Dame-Tsuna." Jumping around with a small gasp, the child was already grabbing for different dishes, a large smirk carving his face. Probably from scaring him... sadist.

* * *

"Do you regret anything Dame-Tsuna?" Broken from his thoughts, Tsunayoshi glanced up to Reborn who had taken to riding on his shoulder as he went to school. At first he wanted to throw the baby off, the spasmodic dance of his strings made him very uncomfortable, compelling his body to become as stiff as a mannequin. He grew used to their presence though the longer he walked and his hackles slowly calmed.

"I think so, well I'm guessing everyone has their regrets, right? Everyone is human after all." His shoulders became lighter as he felt Reborn jump off, landing onto a nearby brick wall. Spinning around, Tsunayoshi's eyes were instantly drawn to the lime green gun in his hands.

"If that's so, then let's see if your theory is true."A shriek of metal jolted him before he froze. Forst tinged shock was sent instantly ablaze. A blinding scorch coursed through his blood. Down to his fingers. Down to his toes. His breath caught in his throat, a choking sensation that demanded relief as his heart pounded against his ribs.

"I'LL MAKE A FRIEND WITH MY DYING WILL!" A vicious scream ripped involuntarily from his throat and before he could comprehend, we was moving. His arm and legs felt weightless. He was running. The scenery to his right and left became a blur, concrete and brick bled into a monotonous barrier to his sides.

A cacophony of white noise grew into a buzz as he ran. Ba-dum. Ran. Ba-dum. Ran. Ba-dum. Ran straight into a person.

His body still felt remarkably light as he crashed on top, forcing the stranger to grate against the gravel ground. Both were pushed by his momentum and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but mentally wince for the other.

"That was EXTREME! Are you okay?!" The new voice brought a fresh wave of calm upon his body as he felt himself being lifted up. Ignoring what he assumed to be Reborn's tsk of disappointment in the background, he peered up and met stone grey eyes.

"Oh-h-h um... yeah." The other teen gave him a wide smile that sent his nerves trembling. What was he supposed to say? What was he to do? He rarely ever talked to his classmates, let alone strangers. Was he to-

"You know, you extremely remind me extremely of my sister Kyoko. " The name rang a bell... Did he mean Sasagawa Kyoko? He recognised the name from school as Kyoko was one of his classmates. She was immensely sought out by most of the boys at his school but from what he heard last, Mochida was dating her. He did remember overhearing her mention an older brother in class before...

With that in thought, he viewed the teen in a new light, trying to analyse for any similarities between who he guessed were siblings. The older teen had short spiked hair similarly coloured to his eyes, had a small bandage across his nose and wore the same uniform as he-

"Hiiee! What happened to my clothes?" Blushing a great cherry colour, Tsunayoshi spun left and right, trying to spot any sign of his uniform. He only searched for a few seconds before he noticed a large white shirt in front of his face.

"It's okay if you borrow it to the extreme." Grabbing the offering , the brunet quickly wrapped it around himself and sent a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much! Umm..."

"Oh! I'm Sasagawa Royhei to the EXTREME! Its nice to meet you!" From the exuberant attitude, Tsunayoshi wasn't surprised that Ryohei's strings were nearly as bright as the sun.

* * *

**Tiny tiny omake that came to mind whilst writing:**

"Next time, it would be useful to warn someone when you shoot insta-stripping bullets at people in public Reborn." Barely dodging a bullet, the brunet sent a withering glare towards the assassin.

"Now that would have been just too easy Dame-Tsuna." Watching as Reborn left the room, smirk wide on his face, the brunet couldn't help but release a sigh.

'I'll need to remember to pack a spare change of clothes from now on then..."


End file.
